Honey Sugarman/Quotes
The following are quotes said by [[Honey Sugarman|'Honey Sugarman']] Season Four ''The Old Sugarman Place'' SNIFFING Honey Sugarman: Ok Beatrice, you got a good whiff, now step away from your father's breakfast before he catches you a sniffin' and gives you a spankin'! Young Beatrice: Yes, mother. OPENS '' ''Joseph Sugarman: 'Well, the photographer's here. Where is Crackerjack? He was aware that we're posing for a family photo portrait. looks at pocket watch I've got to ankle back to Indianapolis. '''H''oney Sugarman:'' If the government is rationing sugar, can't you ration work? It is summer, after all. 'Joseph Sugarman:' ''Oh, that would be a dream, but who else but I will make sure the numbers add up and compliment my secretary on her tight sweaters? Honey Sugarman: We do appreciate the sacrifices you make, Joseph. ---- CHUCKLES '''Young Beatrice':'' Aww, I want a freezy pop. Honey Sugarman: Oh Beatrice, you know ice cream is for boys. You can sprinkle some sugar on a lemon, that's a good healthy girl snack! Young Beatrice: '''Oh, all right. ---- '''Honey Sugarman: Crackerjack, you look so handsome in your soldier's suit! Like a young Clark Gerbil! HUMMINGMELODY ''Joseph Sugarman: Not now, you two.'' Honey Sugarman: 'Oh, we'll be as quick as a pour of warm molasses! ''and Honey singing I will always think of you—I will always—''Crackerjack'' Drink a brew, I'll see your face—''Honey'' Come now, be serious. [Crackerjack] When each day is through—''Honey'' And days go past—Oh, so fast TOGETHER But memories, they last LAUGHING All right. ---- ''Joseph Sugarman:' Believe it or not, time's arrow neither stands still nor reverses. It merely marches forward. Honey Sugarman: Oh really? Time's arrow marches? I didn't know arrows had legs! a funny voice Look at me! I'm a marching arrow! ''Joseph Sugarman: Honey Sugarman, how did such a sweet face end up with such a smart mouth?'' Honey Sugarman: I don't know, but I've got half a mind to kiss you with that smart mouth! ''Joseph Sugarman: Well, that half you can keep. '' ---- Honey Sugarman: ''young Beatrice'' GRUNTS AND GROANS GRUNTING ''Darling, don't lift that! You'll rupture your uterus. ---- '''Honey Sugarman:' Oh, Joseph...I failed him. ---- Honey Sugarman: '''Those are because the war is over. We’ve dropped bombs on Japan and now everyone is happy. ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''Yes...YES! Let’s paint the town scarlet, crimson, and ruby! Why I’ve got half a mind to paint things redder than the beaches of Normandy! HA-HA!...What too soon? ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''Why did everybody stop, huh? What’s the gag? I wanna dance...I WANNA FLY! ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''No, don’t make me go back to that quiet house, please. ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''Its ok..I’m ok...my hands are doing the wiggly-doozle in 3/4 time, but—say I’ve got a swell idea! Why don’t you drive? ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''Why it’s only as easy as finding a hobo in a barrel of beans! It’ll be grand! Everything will be just grand! ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''Faster! I wanna feel alive again! I’ll do anything to feel alive! ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''You mustn’t despise me, darling...please. ---- '''Honey Sugarman: '''I just can’t anymore. I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t be with people and I can’t be alone. '''Honey Sugarman: '''I don’t know how to be better Joseph. Please fix me. I wanna be better. ---- '''Honey Sugarman: ''(In a monotone voice)'' Oh...hello. ---- Honey Sugarman: ''(Monotone) '' Yes, that’s right. What a pretty girl. ---- Honey Sugarman: ''(Monotone)'' Oh, hush. It’s OK. I’m better now. ---- Honey Sugarman: ''(Monotone)'' Love does things to a person, terrible things. Beatrice, promise me you will never love anyone as much as I loved Crackerjack. ---- Honey Sugarman: ''(Monotone)'' Why I have half a mind.... ''Time's Arrow'' Category:Quotes Category:Quotes Said by Characters Category:Quote Pages in need of quotes